Five Minutes
by Twofer
Summary: In 900 years he'd never kidnapped anyone, not technically, Ian and Barbara didn't count they weren't kids.


AN: The standalone that started a massive multigenerational series. Don't worry, we will get all of the first generation written...Eventually...

* * *

The blue box was groaning as a little seven year old and older man approached it quickly. The red haired girl looking pleadingly at the man as he spoke You stay here, I ll be right back." The doctor told her, Just a quick jump into the future to get everything working. 5 minutes."

"Well if it's just 5 minutes, why can't I come too?" Amelia pouted staring in wonder at the man and his blue box.

No

Why not!

"Because-"

"Please?" She begged.

"Alright, fine." The Doctor sighed and reached a hand down to help her up onto the edge of the tipped over TARDIS, It s just 5 minutes anyway." Just five minutes, what could go wrong?

***Twelve Years/Five minutes later****

"Amelia, stay inside, I remember what I forgot! You'll be safer here!" The doctor called towards her as he exited the still smoking TARDIS. The Doctor ran up to the house, and opened the door, stopping suddenly at the emptiness inside.

The last time he was here it was a normal home, furniture and knickknacks everywhere. Now it was empty, as if no one had lived there for years. No furniture, broken windows, and a thick layer of dust only added to this belief. Shaking his head he ran upstairs to where Prisoner Zero was, opening the door and looking inside. There were old crates, and a small stack of newspapers.

"Coma Patients seen in Park" and "Leadworth girl 7, still missing."

He blinked at this last one, picking it up and reading. His jaw dropping and eyes widening as he did.

"The search for continues for seven year old Amelia Jessica Pond. The Leadworth girl who disappeared on Easter from her aunt's home. Sharon Pond, the child's aunt is being held for questioning by child welfare and the Leadworth police department, for the mysterious circumstances surrounding the girl s disappearance."

"Oh no." He said in shock, "Oh no no no, not good. Extremely very not good."

He rifled through the papers and found more news paper articles among the same vein and felt a growing dread in his stomach.

The 12th anniversary of Amelia-Wait? 12th? Twelve years! Oh no Ok, got to think, prisoner zero first, then the child"

Prisoner Zero was dealt with quickly, that was something to be thankful for. With his trusty sonic screwdriver and intellect one little creature wasn't /that/ hard to deal with. Now, onto his newly committed felony.  
In 900 years he d never kidnapped anyone, not technically, Ian and Barbara didn t count they weren t kids, and ok so he never actually kidnapped a kid.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Amelia asked curiously watching the worried looking Doctor pace back and forth on the grass.

"Oh we may have a small issue, but everything s going to be okay." the Doctor responded nervously.

"Can we go on another trip and see a new Planet this time?" Amelia asked innocently staring up at the Doctor.

"Um, we may have to." He agreed, but the TARDIS wouldn't let them in. "Great, it's rebuilding itself. Perfect." He ran a hand through his hair and grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Um. Amelia? It's not been 5 minutes. It's been 12 years." He said bluntly, as how would lying fix anything in this situation.

Amelia blinked..."Twelve years? Nu uh it's been five minutes."

The Doctor handed her one of the papers he'd found, Twelve years."

Amelia stared at the paper, "What does 'investigation' mean? And 'perpetrator'?"

"It means they're trying to find who took you." The Doctor sighed. This was not good; he was now a wanted fugitive.

"You took me, so I can go tell them I'm ok and it'll be alright, right?" Amelia asked innocently confusion on her face.

"I can't. It's been twelve years, and you look seven." The Doctor walked to the wall and banged his head against it in frustration.

"I am seven."

The Doctor let out a sigh, I can't let you tell them you're okay because then they'll know you time traveled and bad things will happen!"

Amelia looked up at the strange man she had only met an hour ago, "But Aunt Sharon will be mad..."

"Oh I think she passed mad after being questioned for murder-"

"But-"

"Thinking!"

"But-"

"Shut up. Okay, let s see, what I can do. Can t leave her here for obvious reasons, can't take her back because apparently I didn't. Traveling with me is dangerous, could leave her somewhere but-"

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Dangerous. Weird having a child around anyway. Haven't done that in awhile, He mused, We ll find someone for you to stay with. But here is a...bad idea. You re too well-known."

"That's because I live here!"

"Not anymore. You haven t lived here in 12 years," He reminded her exasperatedly.

"Oh right." Amelia frowned, Then I get to stay with you since you took me." She told him with conviction.

"For now," He allowed.

Amelia giggled and clapped, then looked around the abandoned house, "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing in there. And we look too much a mess to go into town while we wait for the TARDIS the Doctor frowned and looked around, Think the neighbors would mind us raiding their clothing?"

10 minutes later found them sitting in her old neighbor s kitchen clad in mismatched clothing. He was pouting because she'd giggled at his suspenders and bow tie, even though everyone knew they were cool.

Amelia had happily gone to playing "Dress up" and was swinging her legs humming cheerfully on the chair next to him. He thought she looked worse than him running about in shorts an over large shirt and his old tie. But he'd learned by now not to question female clothing habits. It'd only taken him around 900 years to learn they didn't like that and also had good aim.

Sigh, fingers thumping on the table, a moment of silence, then repeat. On his tenth repetition of these moves he felt a weight in his pocket, the key!

He pulled the key out of his pocket and grinned, Ready to go find adventure?"

It had taken a full two days, until the TARDIS let them in. Two days of hiding, and questions, and he had never been gladder that the TARDIS was there. As he looked around he had forgotten about the little girl who was also starring in awe at the machine.

"It looks different."

"It kinda had to rebuild itself after that major crash." He shrugged but grinned happily.

A small part of the console popped up revealing two small tubes. "Look it even made you a gift" he said taking the small tube with the pink light at the end out of the console and handing it to the girl, before reaching in and taking the longer tube of his upgraded screwdriver, I guess this is an apology for the accidental kidnapping.

"It's like yours!" Amelia waved it around and messed with a few of the buttons.

"Yup! Great in a pinch these things, fantastic at locks." He stopped and considered it, No lock picking unless some monster is about to eat you and the lock is what will save you."

Amelia turned the pouting sad eyes on him and reminded him in a blackmailing sweet tone, But maybe this will make me forget that you kidnapped me."

He blinked at her in shock, You can't honestly use that excuse."

Her expression didn't waver.

"But-"

She made her eyes tear up.

"Fine! Give it here for a moment." After a moment of grumpily fiddling with this new sonic screwdriver he handed it back, Here"

"What'd you do to it?" She twirled it around in her hands examining.

"For lack of a better word, Child-locked it." He grinned as if he'd beat some system.

Aww... Amelia pouted for a moment before playing with it, I m gonna go find a lock!"

The Doctor blinked after her and shrugged assuming the TARDIS wouldn't let anything happen to the little girl. Now...where to go next.

The Doctor was starting to worry.

The TARDIS was too quiet.

Amelia was not back yet.

It had been five hours relative time.

"Amelia?" The Doctor called out glancing about. Not a whisper back. Hmm, odd."Amelia Pond? Where've you gone?"

Again, no response. With a frown he set about finding her. An hour later he'd found about 50 unlocked doors, untied shoes and unlatched cupboards, but no Amelia.  
With a frown the Doctor stopped, he was about to just give up and ask the TARDIS when he remembered that he had installed a locater on the silly pink screwdriver his ship had supplied for the girl.

Looking down at his screwdriver he followed the beep it emitted until he reached a door he'd never seen before. He began to seriously wondering about the senility of his ship as he took in the white door with pink and purple flowers painted on it.  
Shuddering he reached out and opened the door slowly almost dreading what he would see.

As the door opened he blinked, despite the door this room wasn't bad, a bit girly but not bad. White walls with pale pink and lavender flowers along the top of the wall; A small twin sized wicker bed with a light pink blanket that Amelia was currently laying on, her new pink screwdriver clutched tightly in her hand.

Hmm, Sleeping. Humans did sleep a lot didn't they?

He thought about just leaving her there, but could hear a paternal (or at least logical) voice yelling at the back of his mind to do something. So with a sigh he slipped off her shoes and tie; laid her screwdriver on the bedside table and pulled the top blanket over her.

'Note to self: Find Amelia a family...eventually.'


End file.
